Water's serenade
by Water Guardian 26
Summary: When the world split apart, a dragon was sent from the dragon realms to another world, or should i say worlds... what would happen, who would find  her, who would protect her, and how will she get back home? please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer… I do not own spyro, cinder, or any other spyro character. I do own Xujints, Sara, and Ray.

Prologue:

**Vacation…**

Sara, the water dragon, walked down her cave, waiting for Xujints to show up. "Dad! Where are you? Ray is looking for you!"

She walked past a small pool of water and stopped. "Dad… where'd you go?"

A figure slowly crept out of the water and slowly made his advance toward Sara. "BOO!"

Sara screamed, "AHHHHHH! Dad! Why'd you do that?"

Xujints fell down laughing, "you should have seen the look on your face!"

"You know you can be a real pain in the tail dad?"

"I know…"

"Well now that you're here… guess what."

"What?"

"Ray accepted your request for vacation"

"Awe man!"

"Why? Is that bad?"

"My Xbox said I'd get 1,000,000 point if I get rejected vacation 200,000,000 times in a row, and this was supposed to be the 200,000,000th time!"

"Oh well… now guess what…"

"What!"

"You also have a mission to do... at the vacation location… he said there was an energy spike in another world and something from that world came here and he wants you to find out what it is"

"Fine… where am I going?"

"Third World, of course, do you remember that beach trip we had there?"

"The one with the talking shark?"

"That one!"

"Yes! That was awesome!"

"You better get going then, he wants you there in five minutes"

"Five minutes!"

Xujints grabs his blue cloaks and runs out the door and through a portal to third world.

_Sucker, _Sara snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any the legend of spyro characters; however I do own ray, Xujints, Sara, and Ben.

Unexpected guest…

**Xujints' POV**

When I arrived, I saw a beautiful beach, exactly how I remember it…. A few palm trees, the sound of surf, and a shark, a talking shark, in a fish tank. I walked up to him and said, "Hey Ben… what's shakin'?"

He laughed, "My tail, how ya been Jints?"

"I've been better… Finally got the vacation I didn't want"

"Let me guess… 200,000,000 times?"

"Yep… hey Ben, I heard there was some trouble on the beach?"

"Yeah… something crashed on the beach and knocked over some palm trees and scared the tourists away…"

"I'll check it out for ya Ben… least I could do for you after last year's mess I caused…"

"Tell me about it…whatever it is… it's over there."

Ben pointed over to a few broken palm trees in the distance.

"I'll be back in a few minutes…"

"Be careful!"

I ran off to investigate, and what I'd find was not expected. When I reached the trees I noticed a tail sticking out under the log…

_Either this is the problem or someone is stuck under there with the problem…_

I lifted the trees only to find a dragoness just about the same size as Sara. (4 feet long, 3 feet wide, 6 feet if on hind legs) From the looks of it, she had a few broken bones and a wing to match, whatever she was doing, it must have hurt.

_This is not what I expected… a dragon crossed worlds? Doing that would require a lot of energy if you're not a guardian… or one of their dragons. So who is she?_

I pulled out my water sword and cut the logs to make a make shift stretcher using the wood and some of the trees leaves. I carefully set the dragoness on it and dragged her into a nearby hut I then returned to Ben.

"Jints? Did you take care of the problem?"

"It was a dragoness… form the looks of her she's banged up pretty bad… it'll take a few days for her to heal…"

"Whoa… a dragon on my beach?"

"Yeah… hey do you have a medical station or any supplies I can use?"

"Yeah… over there, on the other side of the beach"

Ben pointed to a white house with a red cross just a couple thousand feet away.

"Thanks Ben… hope you get your customers back"

"And I hope you have a wonderful vacation here"

I ran off to get the supplies as soon as I could… who knows when the dragoness would wake up, and if she isn't in a cast… she'll be in a lot of pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any the legend of spyro characters, but I do own Xujints.

**Where am I?**

**Dragons' POV**

"-Moan- spyro... spyro?"

I tried to get up and I felt a sharp pain all over my body. I gently looked around and noticed that I'm in a hut of some kind.

_Where am I? And why am I hurting so much?_

Just then, a strange looking creature walked in, wearing a blue cloak or cape of some kind, holding a basket of food and something else…

"Oh… you're awake? Dang… this is going to be really hard now…" the creature said.

Based on appearance I'd say it's some kind of ape… why is it helping me then? Apes are the enemy? Or is it an ape?

"I guessed you were hungry or something so I brought you some food… do you like fish?"

_I've had fish before… it was alright… but I'd still prefer deer…_

"Do… you have any… deer?" I struggled to say.

"Sorry… but no. you won't find any deer on a beach, just fish. I hope you don't mind…"

"No… it doesn't matter… fish is fine…"

I tried getting up and he set the basket down to push me back down.

"Don't move… you'll only hurt yourself more."

"Why are you helping me?"

"It's my job as a guardian… and why would I leave a dragoness like you to bake in the sun all day?"

_He's a guardian? I thought Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador, are the only ones alive?_

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Xujints… but you can call me Jints for short."

_I've never heard that name before._

"Here let me help you eat. You obviously can't by yourself…"

He removed the scales from the fish and cut it into thin slices for me. He then proceededhand feed me. I never have been fed before. It was so embarassing.

"Thanks…"

"No problem… I used to do this for Sara when she was younger… she always found new ways to hurt herself…"

"What are you anyway? Like, species wise?"

"I'm a human."

"What's that?"

"Well… scientists from my world say we descended from apes…"

_No wonder they look alike…._

"Hmmm… what are you wearing?" I asked.

"Oh this? This is just my cloak, I usually wear it to hide my identity, but since I'm on vacation, I guess I could show my face…"

He reached up and pulled off the hood portion of the cloak. He has blue eyes dirty blonde fur on his head and a smile white as my six ivory horns.

"Wow… You look… Different than I expected."

"What did you expect?"

"More fur…"

He laughed at my answer and said, "That's funny… hey, what is your name anyway?"

_Should I trust him? He did say he was a guardian. But is he telling the truth? I'll tell him, he hasn't given me a reason not to trust him._

"… You can call me Cynder…"

"Cynder… I've heard that name before…"

_Does he know me? Does he know what I've done before? Does he know I've changed?_

"wait a minute… a black dragon, named Cynder… nah… I doubt there's a chance you're her…"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any the legend of spyro characters, I do however own Xujints.

**Discovery**

**Xujints' POV**

_I'm guessing by the worry on her face when I asked that and when I said it couldn't be her… that only means that this Cynder is the one I'm thinking of…_

"Cynder? Have you ever heard of anyone named Spyro?"

Her face turned from a sigh of relief to shock.

"How… how do you know him?"

"If I tell you. Will you promise me not to get mad or anything?"

She nodded.

I pulled out a video game case and showed it to her.

"The Legend of Spyro: a new beginning" she read aloud, "what in the world is this?"

"This, my dear is a video game… We play these for entertainments… want to see what I mean?"

She nodded.

_Boy will she get a shock seeing this… I better play dawn of dragon, so she doesn't get mad about her past_

"Before I do that, I better put the cast on you so you don't hurt yourself…"

"What's a cast?" Cynder asked.

"It's something designed to prevent you from moving, and to allow something to heal… like your wings and legs for example."

She looked back at her broken legs and wings and then back at me and said, "Can you help?"

"Sure…"

I carefully picked up each leg and put a cast around it, being really careful not to bump into the other leg. Then I moved on to her wings, It was really hard to help her back to her feet and carry her to a bed that she can lie across, so she can watch me…

I grabbed the game and put it in the PS3 that comes with each hut. (Yay!)

"Ok Cynder… can you tell me what happened to you before you came here?"

"I remember fighting Malefor… and then the world breaking and then… nothing."

_Ok then… dawn of the dragon is a good choice…_

I loaded up the main profile (100% completed of course) and started the final boss level starting with the cut scene. As Cynder watch the scene the more tense she got, remembering what she did at the time. When she turned evil again. Then she sighed in relief when she returned to her senses…

"How… is this happening?" she asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. I just think it's cool to be able to take 'control' of my favorite dragons in the world"

"How do you control us?"

"With this controller"

I held up the controller and she yelled, "How dare you control us!"

"It's a part of the game… is this controller connected to you? No!"

She quieted down… "Sorry…"

"We use the controller to progress through the game…."

"Oh…"

I then took a few minutes to beat Malefor, when I came up to the scene where the world was about to fall apart I stepped aside so Cynder can see…

A few minutes later…

"Whoa… who ever made this captured it down to the word…"

Cynder blushed a little and I smiled.

"You know… meeting you in person is much better then in a game… you're a lot prettier."

I covered my own mouth and Cynder blushed madly…

"Sorry… I meant to say cooler…"

_WHY'D I SAY THAT!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY legend of spyro characters.

**MEANWHILE…**

In a large meadow… A purple and gold dragon stirs.

"Cynder…. Please… don't leave me…" he mumbled in his sleep.

While he was sleeping, a few cheetahs walked up to him and one yelled, "HUNTER! We found him!"

A cheetah in a red cape and outfit walked over to them, "Good… Now, where is Cynder?"

"She must be nearby, we'll keep searching." A cheetah said before running off…

_This is going to be a long day…. _Hunter thought.

**Sorry this is short but something else happens at the same time that is really important…**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own any legend of spyro characters, nor do I own the villain of this story, he belongs to a friend of mine….

**The plan**

A Black and Yellow dragon looked into a crystal ball and saw Cynder entering this world. He laughed evilly and said, "I knew there were other worlds out there… and that dragoness looks like a suitable candidate for my evil needs… Ro Shako! Get in here!"

Just then a small dog limped into the room and said weakly, "yes master?"

"I want you to assemble my army of skeletons and ghosts to kidnap a black dragoness… she landed on a large beach here is a map… and don't fail me again…or else…"

"Yes master Tejar…" the dog slowly limped away.

Tejar smiled and turned his attention back to the crystal ball, he laughed, "Soon… my evil powers will be strong enough to conquer this world… then… all worlds! Huh? What's this?"

He moved closer and saw Xujints arrive at the beach, "What! A guardian! This may present a problem." He frowned and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Cynder or spyro, but I do own Xujints.

**Please note Cynder's name is not spelled Cinder… but its spelled Cynder.**

**If looks could kill…**

The guardians left spyro alone to watch as the events unfold… what happened next… he would not like…

**Xujints POV **

"I'm so sorry…. I didn't mean it like that….please doesn't get mad" Xujints stammered.

"Why would I get mad? I find it funny that you're tripping over what you say… I didn't mind… I'm sure spyro would get mad. But I don't mind… at least someone besides spyro likes me… most people despise me… I'm actually glad… but still a little freaked out…." She assured.

"-Sigh- what a relief…"

"I hope spyro doesn't kill you later… you seem like a fun guy"

Xujints blushed and turned away…

_Spyro is gonna kill me if I do anything… I can control myself… right?_ –Loud Stomp- _huh? What's that?_

**Spyro's POV**

_If he does anything I'm gonna kill him… what's going on?_

Xujints ran out the door and what he saw… was not good… not good at all….

_Oh no… I better get the guardians…_

I run out the door and call the guardians.

"CYRIL! TERRADOR! VOLTEER! Come quick!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The Guardians rushed out of their rooms to the pool of visions.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: Rated E, for epic battle scene…**

**Disclaimer: I only own Xujints… nothing else…**

**Skeletons, Zombies, and Ghouls, Oh my!**

**Xujints' POV**

When I ran outside, I saw a giant army storming the beach. It had everything that was undead… except vampires… **(It's still day time… they will attack later) **

"Awww crud… So much for my vacation…"

_They are coming this way…I guess they don't want some meat on their bones from the empty food court… either they are after me… or they want Cynder… either way… we are not leaving today….Here they come…_

One of the skeletons walked up to me and pulled out a scroll and said, "We believe you have a dragoness in your possession and we need her for some… business…"

"Who's asking for her?" I snapped.

"The Dark King Tejar… and if you don't want trouble… hand her over…"

_Tejar? I thought I heard the last of him when the evil was drained from him a few years ago? Did Ordana lose control over him? Well anyway… He can't have her!_

I growled and pulled out two swords and yelled, "If you want her… you have to get through me!"

I charged at the skeleton and cut it apart. As I did that the other skeletons and monsters attacked. They quickly gained the upper hand with their high numbers, but that won't stop me…I just kept on fighting and was blown back into a guitar shop...

_Weapon analysis… Water Controlling Guitar… Thank you Demyx for the lessons on water music… _

I held out a hand and the water nearby took form and became a guitar.

"Let's see what this can do!"

**(Yay… can someone play ****What I'm made of**** by Crush 40? Because that's what he's playing…)**

With every note I played the water started moving… and then flooding… and after a few minutes of tossing the army around it was time for the guitar solo… **(AWESOME!)**

After a few minutes the waters receded and the army was washed away… I ran back to the hut to see if Cynder was alright.

"Cynder? You still in here?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm here… What happened out there?"

"Nothing… just some fans wanting autographs… I sent them away"

"O… K... what's that thing?"

"A guitar… it's sort of like a lute except… Cooler…you have lutes in your world right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… do you want to hear me play?"

"… Sure… I'd like that…"

"Well… hmmmm…. I could play…. Nah… how about… nope… ok…this song… has a special healing ability for water magic users… it should heal you right up if I play it right…"

"Really? No fooling?"

"Yeah!"

**Please R&R. I only have three… and I know this could be better… please… I could use suggestions…**


End file.
